Love Comes in Tides
by Enhanced Genetics
Summary: A simple love story between two characters we all know: Tsunami and Glory. I may continue with suggested ships if people enjoy it.


"Pink… you're still pink. Three Moons, when will you STOP BEING PINK!" echoed down the wooden halls, the vocal tsunami only a harbinger for the true one. "Glory!" Dark blue scales contrasted against the bright rosy tones of the shape being dragged along behind Tsunami, an expression of frozen panic and mild confusion frozen across the poor thing's face. "Glory, tell it to stop being pink!"

Glory responded with a regal eye roll before sliding her claws from her face, a hint of red across her scales, remnants of a particularly powerful facetalon. "Tsunami, if you were anybody else I'd 'magical death spit' you to oblivion for unlawfully recruiting my subject as your personal ragdoll, but as it is… you're just too cute when you're flustered." Even if the words were only to provoke Tsunami further, it certainly wasn't false. The Seawing's chest rose only to fall, light flickering off her polished scales, turning them into precious opals. Her wings hung splayed in a bold, perhaps threatening manner. She commanded an aura of almost comical self-righteousness. Still though, confidence is sexy.

"You… you," Tsunami stuttered for a moment, red somehow working its way through even her scales. "Oh, you." Her snout twisted into an adorable little pout. Again, a flustered Tsunami is a cute one.

Warping, Glory's face became a smirk. "Look who's pink now." Tsunami's grip slackened on the citizen who took a moment to breathe before bowing low where she stood, toward her queen. Glory gave a small nod to her subject, who quickly scurried off, their scales subtly shifting from pink to a muted green as they exited into the hall. Glory snorted before turning her attention to the wave of rippling rage muttering angrily in the center of her court.

"Unprovoked assault upon mine subjects, Tsunami… tsk tsk… how do you plead?" She asked casually, waving for her guards to cover the back door. They shimmered into view, scales shifting to a menacing black, or as menacing as a pair of stooges awkwardly holding spears, one with an honest to All-Maker sloth draped around its neck, could be. Take Your Pet to Work Day seemed to be every day for the Rainwing Kingdom.

After another moment the final flames along Tsunami's muzzle were snuffed out and the rigid body stance returned to a more casual one. "Glory, your subjects are useless; recruiting them to be even that much would be benevolent." A guard with a mild frown etched on his face took the time to prod Tsunami with a spear, nothing particularly fierce, just a loving "don't discriminate against my tribe" poke.

Tsunami didn't take too kindly to it. "Proof! Proof of aggravated assault! They attacked me via weapon and high color saturation!" A spearhead made an entrance then, jabbing at the Seawing's scales slightly. Tsunami turned to face the guard. "If you touch me again, I deem that that spear will have an all-paid two-way vacation through your throat." The spear wobbled unevenly toward Tsunami, who watched it eagerly. "Don't you dare…." The spear still neared her.

"Tsunami!" Glory called, causing the dragoness to look to her, though her eyes still occasionally darted to measure the spear's progress. "I hereby deem you guilty of hate speech against blah blah blah, I sentence you to be poked! Guard poke her!" The thing practically lunged.

"No… no… don't you dare poke me...don't you—ow! Come back here you polychromatic scum! I'll—ow! Ow! No, stop it! I yield, I yield! Ow! Hey, Glory, you're pretty good at murder… could you… murder this overgrown bird for me?" The dragoness in question didn't, in fact, murder her subject, but some say her glare could've dropped somebody dead. Glory did wave off her guard though since she's such a nice queen and all.

Stepping down from her "throne", which was in reality simply a podium with flora spread across its surface and a single engraved chair, Glory neared Tsunami. Her left wing outstretched to graze her friend's spine before she enveloped her side with the appendage. Still standing, Glory slightly embracing Tsunami, they walked from the hall.

"Now, let's get to why you're actually here, Tsunami." Stepping outside of the throne room and into the long hall, they walked slowly, and Glory savored the feeble contact between them. Tsunami hesitantly leaned into her wing as they walked, their flanks rubbing against one another as a consequence, causing the blush across the Seawing's face to be stoked, even if only a bit.

Past guards they walked, some invisible and some not, but Glory knew all their placements. Painting and gardens they passed along their way to the hall's end, and when they reached the finely-engraved door, hundreds of gorgeous paintings sprawled across its surface, they finally pushed outside.

Light first met her eyes, causing her to shield them slightly and Tsunami to yelp. Apparently, night vision had some extra consequences when walking from even moderate darkness to a bright environment.

"It really was kind of you to drop by during the festival, Tsunami," Glory remarked. As the stars in her vision cleared, a swarm of Rainwings was revealed, some laughing and flying, others embracing or kissing. Shades of pink were among the fields of dragons. She pulled Tsunami closer watching the lovely couples, almost leaning her neck in to nuzzle Tsunami's. She refrained, even if for the Seawing's comfort. Wait… since when did she care about her comfort? A smirk enveloped her snout, and she affectionately rubbed her muzzle into the crook of Tsunami's neck.

They'd lived in a kind of limbo between love and friendship for the past month. Their distance and new responsibility made seeing each other difficult on occasion, but Tsunami had been visiting with increased frequency. No declaration of their relationship had really been made, though the pull of her heartstrings was stronger with each visit of Tsunami's.

"Glory!" Tsunami said, somewhere between a shout and a laugh. The Seawing's eyes darted around, viewing her surroundings. Probably checking to see if anybody was watching. Tsunami was cute like that.

"What?" Glory chuckled deviously, "You don't like my affections? Fine, then—" She stopped caressing Tsunami's back, pulling her wing back to her body. With great anguish, she distanced herself from the Seawing. "—I'll just stay over here, then."

The coos of delight from the dragons beyond lifted Glory's attention to her kingdom. Teenage dragons seemed to be the primary specimen out and about, though she watched a couple of elderly Rainwings waltz down the rose petal littered streets. The festival was, of course, one of love. She'd invited Tsunami here not long ago, giving the Seawing little idea of what it actually was. Whether Glory didn't say out of nervousness or mischievous, wishing to see the adorable little blush bloom across her dragoness' muzzle when she found out, she didn't know. What she did know was that the way Tsunami was currently sidling up to her, emotions crossing her face faster than a hurricane's wind speeds, was absolutely precious.

When the blue wing draped over her back, she allowed herself to lean into it, nuzzling her muzzle deep into Tsunami's chest, purring slightly. With surprise, she met Tsunami's quivering talon, which cupped her cheeks and raised her eyes to meet Tsunami's. They were like the ocean depths, scary but so deep and alluring. She felt her eyes water slightly, little beads of joy shimmering across her irises as she breathed in Tsunami's salty scent. The fragrance brought Glory back to the ocean waves lapping at the sands, wind blowing gently across her face, fresh air and salt filling her lungs.

Her smile joined Tsunami's. It was with nervousness and care that they both pressed forward, muzzles nearing each other with expectation running through her mind. Small pools of saliva built up in her mouth.

When they connected it was surreal, but what drove the bliss up and through her spine though was the way Tsunami's wings enveloped her in a tight hug, and how talons moved to support her with a steely grip.

The soft texture of Tsunami's mouth tingled along her own lips, and as they pressed against the other, they both egged the other on to further the oral embrace. Low coos reverberated through the both of their mouths. When they separated a small string of saliva tied them together. Blushes, and in Glory's case: pink fireworks, sparkled across their scales as they eyed each other. "I'm not going to be the first one to say it, Glory," Tsunami breathed, still low on oxygen.

Her scales gave another little fizzle of pink along her scales. _Curse you, scales! For betraying my emotions._ Glory gave a slight smile… then reached outward to cup Tsunami's cheeks with her own talons. She rubbed her chest up against her friend's.

"Tsunami, I think I might just love you."

The dragoness smiled. "I think I might too." 

* * *

Author's Notes: Something I did randomly while experimenting with the pair's personalities. I haven't read the books in a while so I kind of forget how they act. I also want to improve at simple romance writing. Perhaps I'll do more of these... I guess you could leave suggestions for other ships if you'd like. Just tell me if you want to see more.

Have a great day!


End file.
